


An Irrefutable Offer

by EmmettM2025



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Barry Allen, The Flash, is trying to prevent Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, from doing anything else illegal. How does he react when Leonard Snart suggests an alternative to their cat and mouse game?(Not really a set spot on the plot line)





	An Irrefutable Offer

"You won't get away with this, Snart!" I yell after his retreating back. 

"Oh, I already did, Scarlet," he voices back, and then he's just gone. I'm iced to the wall, stuck because of that fricken cold gun. 

"Barry?" Cisco voices over the comms. "What's going on?" 

"He got away Cisco," I answer back angrily. 

One time. If I could just catch that sneaky little snake ONE time, I'd feel good about my abilities as a superhero. Unfortunately, Leonard Snart is not without tricks up his sleeves. That is the third time he's gotten away from me. I'm so angry, what will it take to catch him?

... Turns out, I only needed to wait for Snart to take initiative. I don't know what part of the plan calls for it, but he brings me to him. Never would've thought of that one. 

I'm ambushed by Mick Rory, Heat Wave, and knocked unconscious. 

Of all of the unpredictable things that Leonard Snart could've done, this was probably at the bottom of the list. 

I come to in a warehouse of some sort. I'm chained to a pole and my cowl is down so I can't access the comms. Hopefully they can still track me though, not that there is anyone to come save me now that I think about it...

"Isn't THIS a shocker, huh Scarlet?" That voice rings out, over my right shoulder. "I almost wish things could be different. Then we could have a mutually beneficial relationship instead of a one-sided one." 

Confused, I shake my head, not understanding. "What do you mean, Snart?" 

"What, you don't understand? Perhaps I have to spell it out for you then, Scarlet... Or should I say Barry Allen," he replies. 

Suddenly, his head is resting on my right shoulder from behind and he's breathing on my ear. My legs go slightly weak, but I try not to let it show. The spot that makes me the weakest would be my ears. 

"Oh, Barry, do you understand me now?" I could practically hear his smirk in his voice as he blows on my ear before nibbling it gently. 

My eyes sink back into my head and it takes everything in me not to let out the most sinfully delicious groan I could muster. My legs are weak, most of my weight is on the pole I'm chained to. 

"What are you saying, Snart?" I get out, barely, through gritted teeth. 

"I think you know what I'm saying, Scarlet," he smirks, and then he's nibbling on my ear and grinding his palm into my rapidly growing erection. 

This time, I do groan, involuntarily. 

He snickers under his breath, and continues his torment for another ten minutes, and right before I orgasm, he pulls back. 

Agony rips through me painfully, who knew I needed this as much as I do at this moment. I study him questioningly, and he smirks again. 

"I'll tell you what, Scarlet. I'll leave you to deal with THAT, and then you can consider what I'm offering you. Think of it as my way of being paid to stop thieving from this city. Your move, Barry," he slinks back into the shadows and is gone. 

It takes all of my strength to phase through the bars, and then another five or so minutes before I am ready to go anywhere near Cisco or Caitlin. Though, when I get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, I'm met with so many questions. The most I'm willing to say though, is that Snart offered me an unorthodox deal, and it's my decision to choose what I think I can handle. 

I hadn't actually much thought of having sex with Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, until he kidnapped me and felt me up. I can't imagine what it would be like, though, to have that brilliant and calculated mind focused on the sole action of pleasuring me. I can't believe I'm even considering this, gosh. 

It's not without its advantages though. As a speedster, I require at least two orgasms a day, fourteen or more a week, and it gets harrowing trying to deal with that by myself. Sometimes my hands or a toy aren't enough and I can't have sex with females because I'll burn through the condom and end up having a child, which wouldn't be good. 

I'm so conflicted. It isn't without it's charms, who's to say it won't work. What if it does, and we have Snart dealt with before the next big meta comes into town, that would be advantageous. 

I have SO much to think about. 

... Two days later and here I am, standing in the same warehouse that Snart and I first had this weird interaction. 

"Snart, I know you're here, we need to talk!" I yell. It echoes throughout the warehouse, bouncing off the walls, much like I am doing on the inside. 

Out of the shadows comes Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, with his Cold Gun strapped to his thigh (surprise, surprise).

"Ah, Scarlet. Have you considered my offer?" He smirks confidently. 

I pull off my cowl and turn the comms off. "I have. If we do this, it's as Barry Allen and Leonard Snart, got it?" 

He shrugs nonchalantly, "Fine with me. Are we doing this then? My place or yours?" 

I was still about nervous about this, having sex with the enemy, but I shrug regardless. "Yours." 

"Okay, it's about a ten minute drive from here," he nods. His vehicle is a motorcycle, so I spent the entire time pressed up against his back, and I have to say, his muscles should be illegal. 

We pull up to an abandoned warehouse, or that's what it looked like, anyway, until we get inside. 

We walk into a renovated house-type environment. It isn't very personalized, I can't imagine that he likes to decorate much, but it still feels homely. 

"Oh yeah, Barry? Call me Len," he advises. Then, suddenly, I'm shoved against the wall roughly, with Len's thigh in between my two quivering legs, and our mouths locked in a heated kiss. 

I'm suddenly so weak in the knees that I'm pretty sure that Len is the only thing keeping me from faceplanting. 

I snap out of it quickly though, and I return his heated kiss with fervor. I can't get enough, he's so intoxicating. All at once, I'm so relieved that I agreed to do this. 

I push his leather jacket off of his shoulders and throw it on the floor before clutching him closer to me. 

He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Then, suddenly, we're moving. I don't know how he manages to make it to his bedroom, still holding me and kissing me heatedly, but we make it one piece and he throws me onto his bed. 

"Strip," he orders. I groan at him, and I flash us both out of our clothes, and then I push him onto his back on the bed, where I straddle his hips and grind down against him. 

He moans weakly, "That'll take some getting used to.

As I mouth at his neck, I groan back in reply. He just implied that we'd be doing this more. I like the sound of that. 

He flips us over and slides in between my legs, resting there comfortably. He tweaks one of my nipples as he takes the other into his mouth, and my back arches off of the bed. He does this for another five or so minutes, which feels like an eternity, and then he switches to my other nipple, and he gives that one the same exact treatment. 

As he slides up slightly and starts mouthing at my ear while grinding his erection into mine, I can tell he's going to be the death of me. If I didn't have super healing, I would be bruised and sore tomorrow morning. 

He bites on my earlobe before blowing on it, and I melt, groaning loudly. 

I could hear the smirk in his returning groan. He's so observant. As he pleasures me, he's noting each of my reactions, and cataloguing them for future use. 

I try to sit up to return some of the pleasure and he pushes me back down the bed. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he kisses down my body until he gets to my cock, which he engulfs all of. He has to wrestle with my hips in order for them to sink back to the bed. He swallows, and I see stars, with a shout, I arch off of the bed violently and I cum down his throat. 

Dazedly, I stare at the ceiling for a couple seconds, catching my breath. Then I realize that he swallowed, and with a groan, I was hard again. 

"Not much of a recovery time, there, Barry," he cocks his eyebrow at me and I nod silently. 

"Perks of being the fastest man alive, you get used to it," I whisper breathlessly. 

He smirks and nods approvingly. He grabs a hold of me and flips me onto my stomach so I'm sitting there on my hands and knees. 

Unexpectedly, he licks a line from my balls to my hole before nipping at the rim. Then he's eating me out like there's some sort of candy there. 

He groans, and then continues to do this for another ten minutes or so. I've already orgasmed again, but he keeps going, returning me to hardness, and then he stops the pleasuring torment eventually. He flips me back over and I watch as he coats his fingers thoroughly in lube. 

"I'm going to wring you dry, Barry, hope you're ready," he smirks and I groan, tossing an arm over my eyes for a bit to catch a breath easier. 

Suddenly, his finger is knuckle deep, and I arch my back in surprising pleasure as he deepthroats me at the same time. 

I writhe as he drags it out, he brings me right to the brink of orgasm before backing off slightly and avoiding my prostate completely. For a lack of words, it was so frustrating. 

Finally, after what feels like an hour of him abusing my prostate with up to three fingers, he pulls them out, and goes to grab a condom. 

Grabbing his hand, I shake my head, "I can't have any diseases, I have super speed healing powers, and Caitlin tests me weekly regardless." 

He was shocked, I could tell, but I just shrug. "It won't matter either," I shrug again. 

He looks curious at that, but I don't bother elaborating. I flip him over so he's on his back, and I lube up his erection before sinking down onto it slowly. We both moan raggedly, and I smirk. 

"Now, just to clarify, whatever happens won't kill you, promise," I groan out, as I grind down onto dick. God, it feels like its reaching every pleasurable place possible. 

Before he can ask about my comment, I start to ride his dick harder then what he was expecting, I suspect. 

He's groaning raggedly, and I know this won't last too long. He starts stroking me as I rise and fall quickly. I moan, and jerk harshly, and then I feel it starting to happen. I could tell he feels it too, because he moans and looks at my curiously. 

I change position slightly, and slam myself down, and he hits my prostate so hard that I couldn't stop it. Suddenly I'm vibrating so fast that I can't stop it. 

Len, shocked and slightly awed, arches violently at the sharp pleasure and orgasms, trembling slightly afterwards. 

I rise and fall a couple more times, and then I rise over the edge for the third time. It's probably one of the most violent orgasms I've ever had in my life. 

He probably isn't expecting this, but I get super tired, so I lay down on his chest and tuck my head into his neck. What can I say? I'm a cuddler. 

We fall asleep like that, his soft dick still inside of me, and his arm gingerly wrapping around me. 

Two hours later, and he's making me dinner in his kitchen. Out of all of the outcomes, I didn't actually expect the respectful friendliness, but it's a welcome surprise. 

We sit there, eating chicken and mashed potatoes, and then I sigh. 

"Ask it," I admonish. He clearly has a question in his mind that he's waiting to ask. 

"You can vibrate? Guess that means you can't have sex with people who don't know you're the flash. This makes so much more sense now," he was curious and observant. 

I blush and duck my head, "Yes I can vibrate. I can't have sex with females for that reason either, I'd burn through the condom anyway." 

He nods acceptingly. "So, let's make this a thing. Friends with benefits, I will only steal things that I need, and I can help satisfy your needs." 

Thinking about it, I nod. I wash my plate off and smirk back at him. 

"Alright, Partner, I need some help," smirking, I wiggle my butt at him and run back to his bedroom with him following. 

My final thought being, 'There is no way this will end platonically'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, it's been two years since I've written, but I'm going to improve. I have set goals for myself. 
> 
> Written: July 12th, 2017


End file.
